This is a service type contract for establishment, production, maintenance, and in-dept monitoring of selected specific Pathogen-free (SPF) animal colonies for other research projects within the Special Virus Cancer Program. The animal colonies to be maintained and monitored will include both avian species (and fertile eggs) and murine species. The monitoring system will be designed to assure freedom from contamination by extraneous viruses and other microorganisms.